minecraftsurvivorfandomcom-20200215-history
Minecraft Survivor: Ha Long
Minecraft Survivor: Ha Long, '''also known as '''Minecraft Survivor: Ha Long - Battle of the Personalities, is the fourth season of Minecraft Survivor. It is going to premiere in the Winter months of 2018. Production The production crew was made of: EliteChris35 - Presenter KillerKilp - Co-Presenter & Camera-Man SoonerOrLater - Camera-Man & Graphics Designer Guy - Graphics Designer Lolzy - Camera-Man Logos - Camera-Man DrDunkinstein - Casting Director, Builder, & Watchful Eye Gamer888 - Casting Director Jacaljt10 - Casting Director Sinuar - Texturer NiftyNman - Casting Director notafurryguys - Challenge Director, Builder, & Watchful Eye Twists/Changes *'Immediate Individual Immunity Necklaces': As a callback to Minecraft Survivor: Sherwood and Minecraft Survivor: Roraima, castaways had an opportunity to fight for only one individual immunity at their tribe's first Tribal Council during the Day 1 challenge. *'Hidden Immunity Idols': Their purpose is to nullify all votes cast against the holder when he or she chooses to play it. There will be two hidden immunity idols hidden at each camp for players to find before the merge. *'Double Tribal Council:' On Day 8, the three tribes vied for a single, tribe immunity idol. The losing two tribes would go to Tribal Council, and each vote one of their own off. *'Returning Players': For the first time in Minecraft Survivor history, a tribe will consist of fan-favorites from previous seasons. *'Tribe Dissolve': On Day 10, the Ananas tribe disbanded. Two tribe captains would be randomly selected, and a schoolyard pick would determine the tribes, leaving the odd person out to a one-time exile. *'Three Tribes:' Another first for this season is the twist of separating castaways into three separate tribes. Each tribe will have 5 members, and one of the tribes will be a tribe of fan-favorite returnees. *'Blood Diamond: '''This is a never-before-seen twist. At Final 7, a ''blood diamond was hidden at tribal, which allows one player to cast an extra vote against another one of their tribemates. The caviat is that if it isn't played at the next tribal the owner visits, then the owner has a vote casted against them during the following tribal. Castaways Season Summary At the marooning, it was revealed that 5 returnees would be playing against all the new-contestants. During camplife, Sang tribe saw two major alliances form: one between Infernox and Nick, and another between Dim and Sooner. At Ananas, all the castaways began meeting each other, developing friendships and scattered alliances. At Diamant, the returnees were beginning to become tiresome of Bunboy's wild antics, causing them to have much dislike over his personality at camp. At the Day 3 immunity challenge, Diamant, despite having the returnee-advantage, lost, causing them to go to the season's first Tribal Council. With much dislike towards Bunboy, the rest of the returnees decided to vote him out, making him the first person voted out of Minecraft Survivor: Ivory Coast. On Day 5, the tribes participated in a reward challenge that was based on an archery-type activity. The tribes with the top two scores received one of two rewards: an advantage in the next immunity challenge or a clue to the hidden immunity idol back at each tribe's camp. With Sang lacking in their sharpshooting skills, Diamant and Ananas won and received the advantages. Diamant, choosing the advantage in the next immunity challenge, split up to find the idol, despite not having the clue. With a lot of time spent searching, Jacal found the idol successfully. Ananas, despite having the clue, did not find the idol. On Day 6, the tribes competed in the second immunity challenge. With the advantage, the Diamant tribe and the Sang tribe were able to conquer and win the challenge, making them immune from Tribal Council. After the challenge, the Ananas tribe immediately split into chaos as many alliances were formed. Gamer and Ayda aimed to vote out AquaticDolphin, for his sneaky-behavior, while Sandstone and AquaticDolphin were wanting to vote out Gamer for his beloved social-skills. Derpy was the swing vote. At Tribal, a shocking turn of events occurred where AquaticDolphin stood up at the tribe discussion and accidentally leaked his plans to vote out Gamer, leading most of the tribe (except Sandstone) to vote him out, making him the second castaway to be voted out of Minecraft Survivor: Ivory Coast. Episode Guide Key: *RC = Reward Challenge *IC = Immunity Challenge Voting History Trivia *This season of Minecraft Survivor is similar to the U.S. version of Survivor: **It is like Survivor: Africa because they are both the third seasons of their respective series and each location have distinct features of a savanna such as lighter-colored grass and wide-roofed trees. *The pre-merge tribe names "Sang" and "Ananas" come from the French-derived words relating to the culture of the Ivory Coast. **Sang is a shortened form of "sanguine", which is the French word for "blood". **Ananas is the French word for "pineapple", a common export of the Ivory Coast. **Diamant is the French word for "diamond". *The pre-merge tribe names "Vanqueur" come from the French word for "vanquisher" or "conquerer". *This is the first season to start with 3 tribes.